


Breakup

by Pgirl



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bleylock's hatred for Sonny doesn't come from the fact he was thrown off a building? What if... they once actually cared for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup

Here I was, standing in this desolate hallways of one of Akillian's tallest residential buildings, in front of an apartment door. I knew I should probably knock soon, but the reason I was here placed a knot in my stomach. Bleylock lived here... the two of us had a relationship going for quite a while now, and I managed to break down the walls of this stoic soldier, stationed on our planet against his will, for reasons he's very vague about (Something about endangering a fellow soldier...). In that timespan he had become... very passionate around me, and it made me feel horrible, because my love for him had ... fizzled out so to speak.

That, and I found someone else... someone I wanted to share my life with. I couldn't keep that from Bleylock, it would be cruel. Not to mention dangerous, knowing his temper.

Sighing, I mustered up all my courage, and knocked.

"The door's open!" I heard a familiar voice calling out, and I entered the apartment.

The room I walked into was clean. Lots of straight lines and an overall lack of a personal touch. Not surprising, knowing Bleylock's no-nonsense attitude towards his appearance. All there was for strangers to get a hold of this man's personality was a small photo in a wooden frame, hanging on the wall and looking very out of place. Wait a minute, I knew that picture...

"I'son!" I heard Bleylock say, and I turned around to see him come in from another room. He was wearing a black blouse and trousers, his long, damp hair was loose from it's usual braid and betrayed he just took a shower. "I wasn't really expecting anyone coming over..." He said, straightening his sunglasses, which were mandatory for his race's sensitive eyes. "But I must say it's a pleasant surprise."

"Well... uh..." I stuttered, this wasn't making it any easier.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured, as I nervously sat down. "What's wrong with you? Is it your new partner?"

"No it's..." My old one. Bad idea to say that... "Listen, Bleylock. I have been thinking about you, about us... and the more I think about it, the more I realize... it's not working out." As predicted, his face dropped immediately.

"You... I-I don't think I've heard that correctly..." He stuttered. "You didn't possibly say that..."

"Yes, Bleylock, I did." I whispered, head down. "It's over... I don't care for you the way I used to... I'm sorry."

"You don't care anymore... You mean you stopped caring?!" Bleylock started, not surprisingly furious. "How's that possible?! What did I do?! Last time I checked, we were all fine!"

"P-please don't be like that. I didn't stop caring altogether. I just... don't see us work as a couple." I tried, as he angrily turned away, crossing his arms. "And I also... met someone, someone who I believe DOES work out with me..."

"Oh great, you're dumping me for some other guy." Bleylock continued, still seething.

"Uhm, it's a woman." I said, just as a small fact, but it was the wrong thing to say.

"A woman?! You're straight?! When did that happen?!" He started pacing around feverishly, his way of dealing with anger without causing property damage or worse... "Brilliant, just brilliant. Not only do you dump me, you dump me for someone else who plays on the other team!" After some more pacing and some words from his native language (Most probably swear words), he walked to the framed picture, took it, and sat down on his black couch heavily. He just stared, and after a while, I decided to carefully sit beside him, keeping my distance, but trying to look at the photograph... hey, I knew it looked familiar.

"That's... from right after that football match." I said, looking at it. It showed us, together, and Bleylock was in the middle of genuine, good-natured laughter. A rarity, especially on camera.

"That was a nice day... and was followed by a blissful night." Bleylock answered. "After that I... really had my hopes up... that'll teach me to cling onto the illusion of love." What did he just say?  
"Illusion?! Bleylock, just because we break up, doesn't mean love isn't real!" I shouted at him, before I really let those words sink in. "You... were really hoping this would last, weren't you?" I asked more softly. Bleylock just sighed.

"Silly me, huh?" With that he looked up, face blank. "Well, with that out of the way, it's about time you left." He said, briskly getting up and ushering me to the door. I barely had time to react to this sudden change in emotion. "And do us both a favor, DON'T come back here, ever. Bye." With that I stood outside, as the door closed behind me.

'He took it quite well...' I taught to myself, but that taught was halted when I could hear something being thrown against the door and shattering on impact. No doubt that it was the framed picture I've seen when I entered the room... bowing my head, I turned around. Another noise, it sounded like a suppressed sob. I realized that going in now wouldn't be a good idea. The prideful person that he was, Bleylock wouldn't want anyone to see him cry. Sighing, I turned away. I felt sorry for breaking his heart like that, but I kept saying to myself it would be exceptionally cruel to continue this relationship, if I didn't feel anything for him anymore.

"He'll get over it." I told myself. "Bleylock is a strong man, he'll get over it and forgive me... eventually."

Oh, how wrong I was...

Hands in my head, I stared at the picture I just broke.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

I loved him, I really did... but now... it was gone.

As I sat there, and the time passed, my sadness was being replaced by something more volatile; anger, and hatred. How could he do this to me? How could he!?

I'son... you are going to pay. Dearly.

You broke my heart, now I'll break your goddamn neck.


End file.
